The present invention relates to a part tracking system, and more particularly to an embedded antenna which combines both Unique Identification and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) as well as embedded sensor communications.
Various systems are utilized for part tracking. Two such systems are Unique Identification (UID) and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID).
Unique Identification (UID) of items is accomplished by marking each qualifying item with a permanent 2-dimensional data matrix. The data matrix is encoded with the data elements necessary to construct a Unique Item Identifier (UII) which is globally unique and unambiguous. The data elements required to form a UII may include the manufacturer's identification (i.e. cage code), in process measurements and the item's serial number. If the manufacturer serializes within part number, that data element may also be encoded. Because the data matrix is machine-readable, UID marking greatly reduces human error and improves the accuracy of inventory and acquisition records.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification method, relying on storing and remotely retrieving data using devices called RFID tags or transponders. RFID tags contain silicon chips and antennas to enable them to receive and respond to radio-frequency queries from an RFID transceiver.
Oftentimes one or both of a UII and RFID tag are attached to a single part. Such tracking is oftentimes utilized for relatively expensive components such as gas turbine engine components and may, in fact, be mandated by government organizations or other end users of the part. Although effective, usage of identification tags for both systems on each part may be duplicative and relatively expensive. Furthermore, the identification tags may be inadvertently stripped from the part rendering the part unidentifiable by one or both of the systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost effective and tamper resistant part tracking system which incorporates both UID and RFID capabilities.